


Chloe Morningstar queen of hell.

by TheChosenone12345



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BBC, BDSM, Blood Kink, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Hardcore, Impregnation, Multi, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Urination, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: what if lives were swapped? God decided to have a little fun, and created a universe where  Chloe Morningstar, was the queen of hell, and lucifer, for this story samael, is a detective. How would things change in this life swap? Read along and find out!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Chloe Morningstar queen of hell.

Summary: what if lives were swapped? God decided to have a little fun, and created a universe where Chloe Morningstar, was the queen of hell, and lucifer, for this story samael, is a detective. How would things change in this life swap? Read along and find out! 

Chloe had a smirk on her face as she drove down the street, blaring down the road at top speed as always. She had music blasting while the wind made her hair blow, she sighed in annoyance as she suddenly heard police sirens.

"Awesome." Chloe said with rolled eyes, when she pulled to the side, a female officer walked up to her car. 

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going?" The woman demanded.

"Ooo way over the speed limit I'm assuming which is why you pulled me over right?" Chloe deduced with a smile leaning over her car. 

"Licence and registration please." She demanded.

"Oh, come on that's boring you don't want that, what do you really want? Surely not to be an officer? There's something deeper hm?" Chloe prodded, when she did, the officer trailed off.

"I...I want to be a dancer…." She trailed. 

"Is that so? You certainly have the legs for it sweetie, well...how about this" she reached into her purse and pulled out at least 10 grand. "Use this to help live out your dreams, and we can forget this conversation hm?" 

The officer hesitantly grabbed it in shock causing chloe to smile. "What's the matter, the devil got your tongue? It's yours, take it free of charge." Chloe waved. 

Of course, the officer let her off with a "warning" and with that Chloe drove off. 

A few minutes later she arrived in lux. Where she was greeted by her slave, mazikeen. 

"Mistress, why are we here?" Maze asked, rubbing Chloe's shoulders and arms up and down. 

"Mm, be spacific dear." Chloe said, loving her warm hands on her. 

"Here, on earth….I want to go home" maze said sadly. 

Chloe sighed and rolled her chair around letting maze sit on her lap. 

"Hell, was no home to us, it was a place of darkness, misery and torment."

"That's how I thrive...I love inflicting pain" maze replied. 

"And we can't here? Why wait for them to come to us, why not punish them on earth hm?" 

"Except, we haven't done that!" 

"Mind the volume of your voice,"Chloe warned. 

"My point still stands, mistress." Maze replied. 

Chloe sighed and took a shot. "Maze, enjoy yourself, find something to do cus we are not returning." Chloe said firmly. "I'll be back later." She said before walking upstairs, leaving, maze angered. 

When she walked out of Lux, an old friend of hers, Delilah, got out of her car smiling at chloe. 

The two caught up, and chloe even brought out some drinks. 

"So, I guess I'm going to hell for making a deal with the devil?" She asked a bit sadly. 

"Darling, making a deal with me will not damn you to hell, its what you do with the favor that I grant you, that determines that." When chloe said that, she seemed to perk up again. 

Suddenly, a van screeched around the corner, bullets went flying, chloe tried to save her, but she couldn't cover her body, and a bullet hit her in the neck. Causing her to drop to the ground.

"No no no." Chloe whispered, she had died instantly, chloe lifted her head, using her power to swerve the car into a wall. 

Chloe walked forward, eyes glowing red with rage as she fixed the wrist cuff of her suit. 

"Oh no no no my dear you aren't dying quite yet." She gripped his collar, literally forcing the mans soul back into his battered body, which must not have been pleasant, but chloe didn't give a damn. 

"What the hell?!" He screamed trying to break free of chloe's iron grip. 

"Why did you do it?!" Chloe demanded, her face flashing from a burned charred look, to normal, the mans eyes widened as he began screaming in fear.

"Oh my god IM so sorry!" He yelled. 

"Oh he won't save you, not now...now tell me why!" Chloe demanded. 

"I just pulled the trigger!" He yelled. 

"Ohhh all the delicious activities I have in my head for you, will be so much fun" suddenly, chloe set the man ablaze, causing him to scream in utter agony he burned, but his skin didn't, more like his soul was burnning, when she was done with him, the color in his eyes were gone. It was just gray. 

about 20 minutes later, police finally came.

A tall, rather handsome man walked up to chloe with a note pad. "Hello ma'am, my name is samael decker. 

"Chloe morningstar." Chloe replied. 

"Morningstar? What is that like...a stage name?" Samael asked. 

"God given, I'm afraid." Chloe replied with a smirk. Going off his accent. He was clearly british.

"Right, well...what was your relashionship with delilah?" Samael asked. 

"Well, she use to work here, a few years back, i'd occasionally occompany her while she sang, then she became a big star and someone decided to end her life." Chloe replied with a smile. 

"Do you know the shooter?" 

"No, but we did have a interezting chat before he kicked off, he did say something interesting, "i only pulled the trigger" isn't that interesting?" Chloe replied.

"Like to play cop do you?" Samael asked. 

"No, I just like to play engeneral, detective. What about you?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"So you had a conversation, with a dead guy?" Samael asked. 

"No, you see his soul hadn't crossed the thresh-hold" chloe replied.

"Uh huh… I see… did he tell you why he did it?"

"Why money, of course. You humans, you love your money don't you?" Chloe replied taking a sip of wine. 

"Yes...yes we do, and Uh what planet are you from krypton?" 

Chloe chuckled slightly. Ignoring her joke. "Oh and he also said, I just pulled the trigger, now isn't that interesting?" 

"Delilah was shot to death by a drug dealer, and it seems like delilah herself, kept the guy pretty busy, you know its sad, its ugly, but its not rocket sience. Something probably went south between them she gets riddled with bullets and a nice act of god takes him out." Samael replied. 

"You know it doesn't work like that detective, its quite a neatly wrapped little present for the lapd don't you think?" Chloe replied.

"Why don't you tell me something?" Samael asked.

"Hm?

"Delilah dies in a hail storm of bullets and you walk out completely fine, I think that's interesting don't you?" Samael asked.

"Mm, the benifits of immortality." Chloe replied with a smirk. 

"Immortality….right, of course, do you spell that with one or two m's? I always forget." Samael asked clearly not buying her bullshit. 

"Hm, what will your organization do about this?" Chloe asked.

"Excuse me?" Samael replied tilting his head gently. But noticably. 

"Will you find the person respinsoble. Will they be punished, will this be a priority for you? Because it is for me." Chloe responded.

Samael crossed his arms. "You got some theoretical balls on you." 

"Do I?" Chloe said with a giggle. 

"Hey, have we met before? Have I seen you naked? Perhapse we've had sex?" Chloe wondered, causing samael to shake her head.

"I'm sure you've had sex with to many guys to notice faces." 

"Oo detective did you just call me a slut?" Chloe asked. 

"No I did not-"

"I mean, you are correct in your assumption, but I remember everyone I mate with, male or woman." Chloe replied causing samael to huff. 

"We're done here." He replied. 

"What? Oh come on you can't take being teased? Now someone I held dear to me has been brutally assasinated, we are most certainly not. Done." Chloe replied firmly. causing samael to scoff.

"Yeah, we are." He replied before walking off. 

"Prick." Chloe hissed before taking down her whole glass of wine. 

The next day. 

"If anyone here, would oppose to this holy union, speak now. Or forever hold your peace." 

"Excuse me! Yeah. I Have a problem!" Chloe replied slowly walking up the aisle. 

"Has, has anyone else noticed, how incredibly jaw droppingly. Loin-stirringly beautiful this young women is, ans how short, sweaty, sweaty and, all together fugly this, homunculus is?" Chloe wondered. Shocking the audience. Some women and men couldn't help but stair at how beautiful chloe was. "I mean what is this a weading or a kidnappin, do you know what I mean?" Chloe asked out loud. "Yeah, good luck with that padre."

"Oo, while you're at it, say hey for me, its been a while. Jimmy barns! Remember me?" Chloe asked punching his shoulder.

"Heyy, this is a private event how'd you get in here?" 

"Quite a lavish one for a record producer " chloe replied "you do remember me dont you?" Chloe wondered.

"Yeah yeah, I remember you." He replied."what do you want? I'm a little busy!" He demanded.

"Well, I just...can't belive you're getting married the day after your ex fiance once brightest star, was murdered in cold blood" chloe replied with venom in her voice, earning gasps from the crowd. 

"Oh yeah? Thats pretty sad, but you know what? She ruined my wedding once, I'm not letting it happen again." He said.

"Its hard to be rejected huh? Twice? Hm, you tried to get her back recently right? I mean. I'd kill someone if they denied me once. Not that that's possible " chloe replied "i mean, look at me, I'm hot." She geastured to herself earning low headed smirks from some of the women. "So come on. Whadoya say huh? Did you want her dead?" Chloe asked. 

"Stop looking at me you freak! I am NOT playing sure, I lost her, I was furious and frusturated but I think, I think I rebounded pretty well" he said geasturing to his bride.

"Yes clearly, respect" chloe said staring at her earning a smile from her. 

"You should go play your mind games with 2vile" he replied. 

"The rapper?" 

"C'mon delilah dumped me for that lunatic, he was always yelling at her, smacking her around, he surrounds himself with gun tooting morons 24/7, he. Is the real deal." 

"Right, sorry how rude, allow me to introduce myself, chloe, morningstar" she greeted the bride. 

"I really don't want to have sex with him tonight" she blurted out. Earning a gasp from the crowd 

"Oh my.. I'm sorry I...don't, I can't belive I said that" 

"No no no no lets be honest here, I mean you're not, married to this human stain cus you're actually in love with him right?"

"Oh god no." She breathed out. 

"Right! I should get going, oh!" Chloe clapped as she walked away. "Best of luck with your future kids" she said with a thumbs up. "Right then, bye~" she waved. 

About 20 minutes later. Chloe rang a door bell to 2villes penthouse.

"Good afternoon ma'am"

"Yes, I'm here to see the man that is sadly know. As 2ville, is he here?" Chloe asked kindly. 

"Sorry, he is unavailable, he is in mourning I'm afraid." 

"Right, I have narcotics for him" chloe replied. 

"Right this way ma'am"he smiled.

Chloe walked up to his penthouse, the blaring music was irritating her. 

"Would someone please turn down this god awful music?!" Chloe demanded. 

"who's this bitch?" He demanded.

"She has narcotics sir."

"My name, is chloe morningstar." She stated.

"Chloe morningstar?" He scoffed.

"Thats a good hip hop name" he replied. 

"Well that offends me," chloe replied. 

"What you don't like hip hop?" 

"No I most certainly do not" she replied walking up to him. 

"Well that offends me." He pointed to himself before standing up. 

"You have a problem, with black people?" 

"No not in the slightest, in fact, Your people seem to pack marvelous heat whenever I hook up with them, I just despise your music." Chloe replied causing him to scoff. "When I say your music I mean your music not the music made by other black people." She finished straightening her suit. "Without the blues thered be no devil music whatsoever."

"There are of course, many giants in the field both sexually and musically just, not you am I being clear?" Chloe asked faking curiosity.

"Hmph, yeah you're being clear." 

"Good." Chloe replied. 

"If you're looking to get yourself killed" he replied, suddenly his men stood up getting there guns ready. 

"Yes, but don't waste your ammunitions I'm immortal" she replied. "Tell me about delilah."

"Ain't seen the news? Bitch is dead." He snarled. Chloe's lip twitched, suddenly she grabbed him by the colar shoving him through the window towards the edge. Holding him by his gold chains causing him to scream and flail about. 

"Don't shoot, idiot!" He yelled. "I ain't kill her." 

"Why should I belive you?" Chloe demanded.

"Because I loved the girl!"

"People sometimes kill people with whome they are inlove there hearts are mysterious." Chloe sang out clearly amused.

"Ain't like that, that girl made me crazy!" He replied.

"Women can do that, trust me I know, doesn't mean you should beat them does it?"

"We worked that out a long time ago! I hit her once, Cause I found out she was cheating on me!" When he said that, she tilted her head slightly and pulled him up.

"With whom?" She demanded. 

"I don't, I don't know. She wouldn't tell me, aight?" 

"Did she have a friend, she confided in?" 

"Chick didn't trust no one man. A theripist, probably the only one who knows,some kinda...dr. linda she's the only one who'd know, went there 5 times a weak on the dl. fake name and everything. 

"Oh did she? Thank you for your time" chloe replied. 

Lapd guns down on the floor now!" Samael ordered. "You two against the wall.

"Detective, welcome to the party" chloe said with a grin.

"Put the guns in the bucket, now" he demanded.

"You sly dig you did listen to me." 

"I read the deadguys phone 2ville was the last one he called"

"Cmon man." He groaned

"What I find HIGHLY interesting, is how you made the connection on your own"

"Well i've been busy my dear" chloe replied.

"Talk to me about delilah" 

"We've been over that detective" 

"And why you called the shooter two days after she was murdered?"

"Fine. Yeah I called him, he hooks me up sometimes. He met delilah through me. Whatever. Don't make me a killer do it?"

"No, but it does make you a suspect" samael stated.

"What so everyone on eddied phone is a suspect? Are you joking? You gon drag half of hollywood down be like the oscars or somethin.

"Wait. Aint you that dude from that film?" One of 2villes girls asked.

"Hm, whats this what film?" Chloe asked curiously. 

"Use to be a actress or something right?" She continued.

"Of course...hot tub highschool THATS where I know you from!" Chloe dedused.

"Lets just stick to my questions alright?" He demanded.

"The guy from the famus nude scene in the hot tub, you've got quite a pair on you you know" chloe stated with a smirk "clearly bigger than my theoretical ones" she cooed.

"Ok, enough." Samael replied holding back his blush. 

"That was quite the nude scene" she continued. 

"I have far too many bullets in this thing for you to still be talking." Samael replied causing chloe to giggle. "You we need to have a conversation right now."

"That's a waste of time detective, I've just threatened his life he's not our guy he would've said trust me" chloe said.

"You did what?" Samael demanded.

"Yeah, isn't that illegal?"

"Uhh, yeah, very. You stay put, you? You're coming with me" he stated grabbing his cuffs and cuffing her.

"Ooo kinky." Chloe said with a smirk.

"Atleast now you'll listen to me. Altho IM not quite sure why IM in cuffs" chloe said.

"Cus you're interfearing with a police investigation. You've broken I can't count how many laws, and you piss me off." She finished.

"Right i can get out of these you know." Chloe replied .

"Funny." 

Suddenly she lifted the cuffs up showing she was free.

"How'd you do that?"

"Oh. Angels can't be handcuffed. Or jailed" Chloe pointed out 

"Right, the whole devil thing, you know the devil is a guy right?" 

"Says who?" Chloe demanded. "Come on we're wasting time. We should be punishing the ones responsible for delilah's murder!" Chloe whined.

"We? You're insane" samael replied "I'm taking you in get in the car." He demanded.

"Noo thats boring, not to mention pointless!" She replied."cmon I'll help it'll be fun" she said with a smile causing him to sigh.

"How could you possibly help me?" 

"I have a certain skill set I can be very persuasive, and i have a tendacy to see things others can not."

"Sooo you're a phycic or something?" Samael asked.

"No, I can't read minds… I'm not a jedi, people just like to tell me things." Chloe replied.

."hm, just tell you things, just… confess there sins just like that?" 

"No not there sins I have no power over peoples sins I actually get a bad rep for that." Chloe replied. "I have...the distinct ability to pull peoples desires to the surface, the more simple the human The easier it is the more complex the more challenging and...exciting it is really."

"I got it, The last name, the immortality talk. And desire is your super power?

."no, not a superpower, more like, a gift from God really." Chloe replied. "Tell me detective, right now...what do you desire the most?" Chloe asked.

"This is it, this is your big trick?" Samael asked, sighing. "Well, i always wanted to be a cop like my dad so I can help people… And be taken seriously when I tell people to shut up, and get the hell in the car." He stated. 

"You're the one thats a jedi arent you"chloe replied with a confused frown. 

"Get. In the car."

"No no I know something you don't!"chloe pointed out 

"And whats that?" 

"I wont say unless you take me with you" chloe demanded causing samael to sigh. "Please cmon I got to 2ville didn't I?"

"Why do you care so much about her?" Samael asked.

"Look...I just...do, if I hadn't meddled with her carrer maybe she wouldn't have died" chloe said. 

"Ok...ok fine, but if this doesnt play out, these cuffs are gonba go back on, and stay on." 

"Is that a promise?" Chloe wondered causing him to shake his head. But smile. 

As they drove. Chloe seemed to stair at samael.

"What? Why are you looking so smug?"

"Oh well I just knew I knew you is all." 

"What you saw my dick, what are you 12?" Samael yelled. 

"So uh, is the movied why you have such a chip on your shoulder?" 

"No, its not on my list of things I have to live down."

Suddenly samael picked up his phone "we gotta make a pitstop" he said.

"What?" 

"My daughter got into a fight, I gotta pick her up."

"Fantastic."she pouted.

15 minutes later they arrived at the school, where samael spoke with trixies teachers. 

Chloe walked up to the child "so, what are you in for?" Chloe asked.

"I broke a bullies nose."

"Ooo did you now?" Chloe replied with a smile "i like you." 

"Whats your name? I'm trixie" 

"Darling thats a hookers name." Chloe said.

"Whats a hooker?" She asked.

"Ask your mother." She replied, when samael finally picked her up. "The babysitter will be picking you up soon, young lady, don't think you arent getting grounded" samael said causing her to look down 

"What? She's to be punished for standing up for herself?" 

"Violence isnt the answer chloe" samael replied.

"Of course bot but sometimes its the only answer that gets an A+" she replied causing him to sigh

20 minutes later. They arrived to the dr.'s office. 

Dr.linda was bassically ignoring samael and staring at chloe the whole time.

" i wouldnt reccomend it. I'm like heroine, quite addicting." Chloe said with a grin. 

"You two know eachother?" Samael demanded.

"No but I know that look, which is interesting because you don't give it to me"

"What look?" 

"Carnal fascination." Chloe replied. 

"Thats cus it doesnt exist."

"No you see thats it with most women and men it does, i tend to appeal to the dark and michevious hearts of all of you but… you're different. You seem immune to my charms"

"Reffering to them as charms, is quite a stretch, truth be told I find you repulsive, like on a chemical level" he replied.

"Fascinating " she replied not at all moved by his insult. 

"Tell me linda-" 

"You say its fascinating, and yet I can see it disturbs you, deeply…" she said, focusing on chloe. Causing her to tilt her head. 

Dr.martin we know that delilah had an affair with a wealthy white man, so if you just tell us his name, we will be on our way"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Oh she's one of the complex ones."chloe whispered. Linda, "darling...why don't you tell me hm?" Chloe asked.

"I...can't" she replied.

"Hm" 

"I want to, but I can't." She said chuckling to herself "ohhh you're the devil" 

"Correct." She replied with a chuckle of her own. "Now cmon dr.martin I know you want too" 

"Ohh nan and its really really juicy too..." 

"Ooo I bet it is." Chloe cooed with a smirk. 

"What did you do to her, did you roofie her?" Samael demanded.

"Oh no she's just reacting to me, watch and learn detective."chloe replied.

"Right, the answer is yes, we can take a trip to pound town if we must, but first… you're gonna have to tell us linda, mmkay?" 

"Mmmmm" linda groaned trying her damnest to fight the urge. She had a good go at it chloe had to admit bit she cracked. "Ok! Its grey cooper." 

"Grey cooper? That is juicy." Samael said.

"Grey cooper the actor? The one thats married to amanda, whats her name?"

"Yeah, yeah "samael added. 

"But he's so handsome so squar so vanilla, oh I'm truly dissapointed in delilah what a terrible choice of the opposite sex." 

"Thank you very much dr. Linda, we have to go.

"Yes of course but, I made a deal and I must hold up my end of the bargain would you give is a moment?" 

"Are you seriously talking about having sex with her, right now?" he demanded.

"Well it wont take long" 

"I do yoga"she chimed in. " hot, yoga… I'm freakishly flexible, wanna see?" She said lifting her legs. "Wow!" She yelled. "Really tried to keep that one in" 

"Well you tried, thats what matters." Chloe replied. 

"I'm very sorry but ill have to reincheck, I'll be back" chloe promised

"I certainly hope so" linda said. blushing.

"Well my word is my bond darling." Chl9e promised before walking out. 

30 minites later the two of them arrived at a movie set

"Excuse me! " chloe yelled, barging through the crowd.

"Hey, hey ma'am!" Chloe walked infront of the crashing car, unimpressed. 

"Who the fuck is this chick? The hell are you doing?" He demanded.

"Excuse me, xcuse me" samael said moving past the people.

"Sorry xcuse me, she's with me." 

"Thats not grey cooper?" Chloe pointed 

"No of course not! What the hell is this?!" He demanded.

"We need to speak , with mister cooper." 

"God delilah young? Hear about that this morning, we did a movie together last year, got close.

"Lovers?" Chloe wondered.

"Friends." He said firmly. 

"Ah friends who were lovers?" 

"I'll handle the questions, mister cooper, when did you last have contact with delilah?"

"Well actually, I've one question before you ask the boring ones, tell me, mister cooper...what do you want most in this world, whats your deepest darkest desire hm? You close your eyes , what do you see?"

"I'm the president of the usa." He replied.

"Hm who's the devil now hey?" 

"Those are some...big aspirations mister cooper" samael finally said.

"Well, after the acting…" 

"Hey no need to be embarassed, hey if arnold can do it. You wouldnt want any nasty secret screwing that up for you hm?"

"Is there a point to this?" 

"Mr. Cooper were you having a afair with delillah?

"Honey, have you been getting my texts?" His wife asked. 

"Whats going on?" 

"These people are detectives" he said.

"Real ones?" 

"Whered you get your watch?" Samael asked.

"Oh its a prop."

"No didnt delilah give you that one? For the movie?"

"Right, it was a prop gift" 

"Yeah, she buy a 10thousand dollar watch for the whole crew?" Samael askes. 

"Ahh no, just me… we were uhhh co stars.

"You know you'll have to get much better at lying if you're gonna be president." Chloe said . "So you were sleeping with her?"

"Oh yeah" he said chuckling.

"Ooo" chloe cooed.

"Crap I...just said that infront of people didn't I?" Cooper said.

"Whatever, it's not like I didnt know, you're a terrible liar, and actor...by the way" 

"You knew?

"Of course, why else do you think I've been sleeping with bobby?" She blurted

"Are you serious?

"Oh yeah, and it was good, climbed that man like a tree." She replied. "Right bobby?"

"My body guard? What a cliche." 

Suddenly they broke into a fight, causing samael to call the other police to arrest them. 

Night time in lux

"So, grey and amanda have zero conmections with the shooter, the shooter had the same watch as grey that cant be a cooincidence" samael said. "Maybe, delilah gave him one too, like a...go too gift,"

"Well that would imply she was sleeping with them my dear." 

"Really? Jimmy, 2ville, cooper, thats 3 other maggots she's sleeping with I dont think theres alot of confusion with her" he sighed before taking a sip of her wine.

"God what are we doing here?" 

"Wrong deity but yes, it is a question"

"No, I mean here. In a bar. With you" he said 

"Well I don't know detictive. You tell me?" She said with a smirk. "I mean. Despite your proclaimed revolution. You can't deny our connection hm?" 

"Tell me what do you actually want?" Chloe asked.

"You mean what do I desire more than anything?" He replied.

"Yes, no tricks, not that they work on you you freak." Chloe replied "seriously, I'm curius.

"What I said was true, I really want to help people, my father was a cop, a great cop, my mother was actress...well, if you could call her that." He said causing her to chuckle. " i tried the acting thing took off my boxers, wasn't really contributing to the betterment of society.

"I dissagree I loved that movie." Chloe replied

"So I quite. Decided to become a cop like my dad, dealt with the whole hot tub higschool thing. And I became a detective. A whole NEW way to ostrisize myself." 

"There was a case, lets just say it backfired, I saw it differently, turns out J was wrong, now no one wants to work with me" samael said with a sigh.

"Well I'm available" chloe replied with a smile. 

"To bad your little protegie isnt here to collect a check" maze said. Samael looking at the tv.

"What?" Chloe asked. 

"Delilah didnt give the shooter that watch." 

15 minutes later, chloe and samael arrived at jimmies producer booth.

"Jimmy" chloe greeted.

"Really. This again?" 

"Hows the album sales going?" 

"What album?" 

"Sound track to time will tell, which you produced, whitney huston hit the top album says after her death michael jackson hit the stratousphere, not sure you'll hit such heights having delilah killed but that sure is a boat load of roayalty checks headed your way, guess you really needed the cash huh?" samael said crossing his arms. "Which is why you paid the shooter with your watch.

"The watch delilah gave you now thats just sick, but then you are" 

Suddenly jimmy pulled out a gun and took the singer hostage

"Jimmy!" Samael yelled. 

"I made her! I own her, she owe's ME!" jimmy yelled.

"You're not god jimmy, you didn't make her, but you did destroy her, so I'm gonna punish you." Chloe said walking forward. 

"Back off you freak, I mean it, I'm not going to jail for that bitch no chance!" He yelled.

"Listen to him chloe back off!" Samael ordered.

"I told you its fine I'm immortal!" She yelled, suddenly jimmy aimed at her but samael shot him first.

"whyd you do that?!" Chloe demanded.

"He was going to kill you" samael said.

"No no no no no you just. You let her off too easy he needs to pay he needs to suffer!" Chloe yelled.

"Don't worry I'm sure where he's going, the pains coming" samael replied.

"No,...thats just it its not, because I'm here and he-" suddenly a bullet rang out and samael was shot. Dropping to the ground unable to move from the shot.

Chloe rushed to him holding her head. "No, you arent dying yet, I won't let you" chloe said. Before being shot at in the back.

"One second darling." She suddenly stood up cracking her neck as he kept shooting she grabbed his gun and lifted him up slamming him into the glass shattering it.

"No, no please don't kill me!" He begged.

"Oh I'm gonna do far worse to you jimmy" she stated flipping him over, so he saw her reflection.c

"You'll wish thats all I did to you." 

"AHHHHHHH!" 

The next day, samael woke up in the hospital with a grunt.

"Well, look who's back" chloe smiled. 

"How long have I been out?" 

"3 years." Chloe stated.

"What?" He said in fear causing chloe to chuckle slightly causing him to sigh and shake his head. 

"You ass."

"Thank you~" she replied. 

"He fired at you, you should be dead." 

"Immortal darling." Chloe replied. 

"What happened with jimmy?" Samael asked.

"Jimmy...jimmy got what he deserved." Chloe replied. 

"I'd be dead without you so...thank you" samael said.

"Sorry what was that? Didnt...quite get that" chloe teased. 

"Thank you" samael replied again. 

"You're far to interesting to let die dear 

"You Saved my life because I'm...interesting?" 

"Well mildly annoying but yes, besides, I think I've proving myself an effective crime fighting tool hm? I think this is a sign of a beautiful friendship hm?" Chloe replied standing up. "Well I'll see you later darling." She said before walking off. 

Yes this is bassically a picture perfect copy of episode 1, yes chloe just said she loves bbc's and no, every chapter wont be this long, and the rest of the story will be far different from the show


End file.
